One Family Three Elements
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Three brothers born of Earth, Fire, and Water. Each playing a major role in the war against the Fire Nation.
1. TheLegend

Phoenix Soul: Hey guys I'm back with yet another fanfic. This time I take you into the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Now I'll tell you a tale of three brothers born of Earth, Water, and Fire. They grew up away from each other, but knew of one another.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar. I do however own my characters and this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Family Three Elements

-Three Brothers-

This is a story about the Avatar and his friends, but not only that this is the story about three brothers. Each brother is a bender of a different element. They were born of a family made up of a father of the water nation and a mother of the earth nation. The mother came a family that fled the fire nation because they did not agree with the war that was started. This family was well known for fire bending and upon entering the earth nation married into several earth bending families. Then one day an injured man from the southern water tribe navy came to the village where the family of former fire nation people lived. The family nursed him back to health and in order to pay them back he helped them in many things and then married one of the daughters.

When the brothers were born a fortune teller told them that their sons would play a major role in the out come of the great-war. Each brother had a birth mark symbolizing the element that they would be able to bend. Upon learning of the prophecy the family split up the children. The one who would bend fire was taken by the mother's sister to the fire nation where he would be trained by a member of the family who still lived there. The father would take the one who would bend water back to his home village back in the southern water nation. The mother would remain with her family in the earth nation and train her last son in the ways of earth bending.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix Soul: Well, well that is it for this chapter.

Fortune Teller: So you are the one called Phoenix Soul. I am glad to see that you are here to tell this wonderous tale.

Phoenix Soul: Wow where did you come from.-the fortune teller already gone-Huh? Where did he go? Oh well. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. TheTrioCometh

Phoenix's Soul: Ok everyone it is now time for the real story to begin. By the way I do not own anything from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. I do, however, own my original characters and this story plus my own original way on how Metalbending is performed as can be verified by KikoKamia even though she once told me it would never happen or wasn't allowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-The Trio Cometh-

"Well, well, Uncle," Azula said with a sneer. "I knew you were always a traitor, but to choose to side with the Avatar. I would never have thought you would have sunk so low."

"If choosing to fight on the side that fights to end this war and its bloodshed makes me a traitor then so be it," Iroh responded his head bowed.

"So you admit what you have done?" Azula asks a twisted smile forming on her lips.

"If I were to lie now, I would be branded something far worse than a traitor to the Fire Nation."

"Oh, and what would that be, Uncle? Do tell us."

"I would be a traitor to….myself," I said looking up, but not at Azula he was looking at someone to her left.

Zuko looked into his Uncles' eyes. He had never seen this look in his eyes before. It sent a shiver down his spine. Azula laughed and had the guards remove Iroh from the chamber and down to the dungeons.

"Scribe!" Azula shouted to one of the scribes to the right of the throne. "I want you to write a letter to the Fire Lord, telling him that Ba Sing Se is now under Fire Nation control. Also I want a glowing review on how **my brother and his son** has aided in the capture of his **traitorous **brother, and in the defeat of the Avatar."

Zuko watched his sister as she spoke every word. He knew he should be happy, but for some reason he couldn't get the way his uncle had just looked at him out of his head. He would have his honor back. He would once again have the love of his father and his people. He was going to be welcomed back in honor.

The guards directed Iroh down a series of passages and tunnels to the dungeons. He realized something strange as he was placed in a cell. One of the doors in the cell block was completely ripped away from the wall. He thought for a few minutes and he began to wonder if it was **that **same Earthbender girl.

"Why, Zuko?" Iroh asked himself. "I thought that I had finally gotten through to you. I guess I have no choice now, but to summon them."

Iroh sat down upon the hard earthen floor, crossed his legs, raised his arms to about chest level and began to meditate. He began to search through the astral plain for the one he was looking for. The search did not last as long as he had thought it would. For the one he was searching for was also meditating.

An astral figure of a youth was floating, centering itself. Its eyes opened and the entire figure turned to face the astral being that was drawing nearer.

"General Iroh!" the Astral Youth exclaimed.

"Shuntoa," Astral Iroh greeted the youth

"What is wrong, General?"

"Shuntoa, how many times must I tell you that you do not have to call me General?"

Shuntoa chuckled. "Would you prefer I go back to calling you Master Iroh?"

Iroh shook his head and complied with the youth. He then began to brief Shuntoa about the situation in Ba Sing Se, with certain points accentuated with astral images of the past events. As he neared the end of his briefing Iroh could feel Shuntoa's temper flaring.

"Shuntoa, keep you temper in check, you must remain calm."

"Of course, General."

"So, do you know what you must do?" Iroh asked his face darkening slightly.

"Yes, it's time for us to make our stand in this war." Shantou agreed with a nod. "We'll be there soon, my old friend."

Iroh nodded smiling softly. Both astral figures shimmered and disappeared. Iroh opened his eyes and exhaled slowly. He had hoped he wouldn't have to call upon those three for many more years, but he knew there was no other way.

Shantou's eyes opened and stood from his usual meditation spot in the fire caverns. He walked to the entrance shielding his eyes against the bright midday sun. Marching down the trail he had walked countless times before he realized that the end of the war was near. The only problem was that he did not know how it was going to end, and he feared the worst for both himself and his….

"Chido, Kunlon," Shantou called as he entered the clearing where their home was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. "Until the Next Chapter.


	3. TheBeginning of the End

Phoenix's Soul: Alright sorry it took so long, but now I'm back. Here we go on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chido, Kunlon," Shantou called as he entered the clearing where their home was.

"We're in the back brother," called a soft yet loud voice.

As he walked around the side of the house Shantou could hear the rhythmic thudding sound. As he turned the corner he saw brother Chido chopping wood. And to Chido's left his right his other brother Kunlon was painting like he usually did.

Chido was the biggest of the three standing just a few inches taller than Shantou himself and extremely muscular. His hair was kept shorter than most people of the Earth Kingdom usually kept theirs. He said he did this, because he hated conforming to convention. His body was covered in scars, Shantou could see them all clearly since Chido wasn't wearing his fur vest like he normally did. He was also the only one of them who actually had facial hair, which was a short goatee. His skin tone was dark, but not as dark as it seemed since he was normally covered in dirt.

Looking from Chido to Kunlon most people would see a major contrast. Kunlon was the shortest of the three just an inch shorter than Shantou. He was thin, but he was much stronger than he looked. His hair was much longer than his brother's though. He kept it in a long braided ponytail that reached halfway down his back. The clothing he wore was very reminiscent of the normal Water Tribe garb. The colors were Water Tribe, but the sleeves were much longer and bigger, this was what allowed his fighting style as well as bending. He always said that if one couldn't see from where the attack was coming from one couldn't fully guard against it.

Kunlon put down his brush, and Chido planted his axe into the stump he was chopping wood at and wiped his brow. Both looked at their brother at the same time. Shantou's hair was long, but instead of keeping it pulled back he wore it down. The unusual thing was that he kept it mostly over the right side of his face. They knew why he did it. It was something he didn't like to talk about, but he had told them about it, and they were pretty sure aside from a few others who actually knew why. His clothes were simple and different shades of red.

"What is it, brother?" Kunlon asked walking over to Shantou.

"It's time," Shantou said softly.

"Well it's about time," roared Chido. "I've been waiting for this."

"When do we leave?" Kunlon asked looking up into the sky.

"As soon as we can," Shantou said. "Get your things guys, I'll set up the Ostric-Horses ready. Oh and Chido."

"Yeah, Shantou, what is it?"

"Get me my sword will you."

"Sure brother, and which weapon should I bring, my axe or my hammer?"

"This mission is going to require fines."

"Right, the hammer it is then."

After a few minutes they were all astride their Ostrich-Horses and gazing at their home, and then out at the road before them.

"Well then brothers," Shantou said looking at his brothers. "There is no turning back after this. You don't have to do this."

"Of course we don't have to," Kunlon said reaching over and placing is hand on Shantou's shoulder.

"We're doing this cause we want to, brother," Chido said softly.

"Then let's ride!" Shantou hollered.

The three of them took off. They road for days on end, and on the fourth day they saw something strange in the sky. A large shape was flying across the night sky. They stopped and watched the shape as it flew toward a mountain range. They looked at each other and knew what it was. They would reach BaSingSe in less than a few days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
